


Mom is here, with you

by Taya_Borgia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Memories, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taya_Borgia/pseuds/Taya_Borgia
Summary: Лотор хмурится и сжимает челюсть до скрипа зубов. Ему становится физически плохо, когда он говорит о Хоневре, и надо задержать дыхание, чтобы никто не услышал надломанный голос. Он слышит её голос и  фразу "Мама с тобой", и только тогда ему становится легче и тягучий ком отпускает.
Kudos: 31





	Mom is here, with you

**Author's Note:**

> Очень люблю Лотора и просто вот нахлынуло.

Принц Лотор дергается под покрывалом и раскрывает глаза, жадно вдыхая воздух. Очередной кошмар не давал ему спать, раздражая и расшатывая нервы. Сколько бы не прожил Лотор, а некоторые кошмары до сих пор не позволяли смириться с ними и игнорировать их.

Принц ежится от холода несмотря на то, что был одет в достаточно теплую одежду для сна. Он чертыхается, ругается и резко встает с постели, чтобы накинуть на себя теплую накидку. Он понимает, что его тело горит, ощущает капли пота, стекающие по спине меж лопаток, но чувствует лишь мерзкий холод, как и в самом кошмаре. Будто из него буквально уходит жизнь.

Лотор пытается прогнать из мыслей образ Хаггар с окровавленным клинком, но образы кошмара продолжали его мучить. Каждый раз он чувствовал как этот меч входит в его тело под ребрами вверх и проходит сквозь сердце. И он всегда вздрагивал наяву, когда Хаггар во сне подходила к нему близко-близко и ее лицо обращалось в лицо его матери. Хоневра во сне улыбается ему самой нежной улыбкой, обхватывает своими нежными и мокрыми, в его крови, ладонями его скулы и щеки и говорит сладко-сладко: «Я скучала милый». Где-то в сердце до боли щемит и из раза в раз во сне он протягивал руки, чтобы обнять такую родную и любимую мать, но каждый раз она оборачивалась в злостную ведьму Хаггар — самый худший момент, который по сей день не дает ему жить спокойно. Насколько сильно он любил Хоневру, которую не знал никогда, настолько же сильно он ненавидел Хагар, которая отвечала ему ненавистью и холодом всю его жизнь.

Лотор перерывает содержимое своих шкафчиков в поисках такого нужного сейчас снотворного. Ему куда легче видеть во снах как отец лично его казнит на глазах у всей империи, чем видеть в кошмарах родную мать. Ему слишком редко снится нечто хорошее с Хоневрой. Он скорее увидит ее лежащую в собственной крови на постели, шепчущую без конца, что это его, Лотора, вина, чем сочно зеленую поляну Алтеи и маму всю в цветах, плетущую венок. _И какая разница, что образ ее расплывчат и лишь фантазия._

Он находит желанный препарат, но руки настолько сильно трясет, что половина содержимого склянки сыпется на пол. Принц до крови закусывает клыками губу, и смотрит внимательно на трясущиеся пальцы, будто взглядом может утихомирить внутреннюю дрожь. Дышит глубоко-глубоко, прикрывает глаза и внутренне умирает. В голове снова образы матери в крови и ее обвинения. Если бы кто знал, насколько Лотор жалок в такие моменты, по его мнению, никто не подчинился бы ему.

Наконец пару пилюль снотворного быстро оказываются внутри полукровки, и он облегченно выдыхает. Закутывается в накидку и ложится в постель под теплое одеяло. Тело всё горит, но от внутреннего холода его еще беспокоят легкие судороги. Снотворное начинает действовать, принося легкий туман в мысли. Парень начинает спокойно дышать и тело постепенно расслабляется. Хищная ухмылка Хаггар перед глазами расплывается, мертвенный холод отпускает и Лотор начинает засыпать. На грани сна и яви, ему кажется он чувствует как теплые пальцы перебирают его длинные волосы и нежно гладят по голове.  
«Мама рядом, милый», — последнее, что слышит принц, перед тем как окончательно провалится в крепкий темный сон.


End file.
